Avatar: The Book of Screaming Vengeance
by Vainglory 2KW8O
Summary: Aang the Avatar has been in a coma for a while. Now it's payback time; Aang must learn many different kinds of magic to face up to his biggest challenge ever to face the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai but... He might not be all that he seems...


One day, Aang the Avater was riding around on his air scooter. His dad spent a lot of money on this scooter because it makes the same noises that cars make in the Jetsons, Aang's favorite cartoon. "Choo choo! Oh my goodness: I'm having such a good time!" said Aang.

Suddenly, his air scooter was shot down by a Fire Nation soldier's fireball and he fell into a coma. When he woke up: it was sixty years later and everybody in the Air Temple was gone. Now there were only skeletons around. "Oh no! I'm afraid of skeletons, waaaah!" And aang cried a lot until he fell asleep into a another coma and woke up 100 years later in a block of ice. Two kids from the water tribe, Katara and Sakka melted him out of there. "Hey, little guy, are you okay?" said Katana.

"No, I'm not." said Aang. "Somebody broke my air scooter and put me in a block of ice."

"It was probably the Fire Nation: those guys are jerks and they've been trying to take over our continent for billions of years."

"Well, they're not getting away with this. I'm going to make sure that every man, woman, and child in the Fire Nation feels my wrath and tastes my vengeance as I feast upon their pets! Would you like to join me in my quest?"

"Yeah! Count me in!" said Sakka, "I've been wanting to teach those guys a lesson for a long time!"

"Me too!" said Kitana.

So they got into a canoe and sailed off to distant lands so that Avatar could learn how to bend all kinds of magic. He learned how to bend water magic, earth magic, fire magic, blood magic, aether magic, wood magic, metal magic, crash magic, flash magic, quick magic, and he even spent two years at a Hogwartz-sponsored technical school so he could be a certified HVAC technician.

"I have mastered all kinds of magic and I'm ready to vanquish the fire nation and bring woe to those who would be so stupid as to beg for mercy before me when I have about as much to spare as the bubblegum in my pocket within which there is none!" said Aang.

"Woo! Can't wait to see you kick some Fire Nation butt!" said Zuko, who was a turncoat from the Fire Nation who emigrated to the Water Tribe and fully assimilated into its culture.

"Yeah, nobody's going to mess with you." Said Uncle Iroh, another former Fire Nation guy who emigrated to Flint, Michigan, the capital of the Earth Nation.

"Yeah! Great job, Aang" said Toph Baifong, who was a fellow student in his Crash Magic classes.

So they all got back in the canoe and paddled all the way over to Fire Lord Ozai's house. Fire Lord Ozai and furious and very confused. "WHAT THE?! WHO IN THE NAME OF OUR FIRE GOD, BEELZEBUB ARE YOU!?" he said.

"I am Aang, and I am here to defeat you and exact justice on behalf of my people!"

"HEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAA! Foolish boy! You think your pathetic elemental bending can match my superior programming?"

"Whozuhwut!? What do you mean programming?! Are you some kind of robot?!"

"Oh no! It is as I feared! He's one of those androids I've heard so much about in legends passed down for thousands of years in my tribe!" said Sake.

"That's right! I am an android and my fire bending powers are merely flamethrowers that I had in stalled in my wrists. Everybody is an android, including your stalwart companions Zuko and Iroh whom I sent to ingratiate themselves into your merry party of gadabouts so they could eliminate you. And guess what? Your real name is Twinkle Toes!" said Fire Lord Ozai.

"What?! How did you know that?" Said Twinkle Toes.

"I found your birth certificate when my forces got into your precious air temple and destroyed everybody there! HAHAHAHA!" said Ozzie.

"NO! What will I do about my hometown, the Southern Water Tribe on the continent of the Water Nation?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that! I sent my army of androids to melt all the ice and relocated the inhabitants to an island paradise where they will wither and die without the powers granted to them by their precious ice."

"Okay, well that means there's only one thing that can stop you and that's this chunk of meteorite iron that I found on the ground earlier! HI-YA!"

And Twinkie Toes tossed that iron like a curve ball from Michael Jordan, the greatest baseball player who ever lived, with all of his might. Fire Load Ozai dodged it deftly, "HAHA! You missed! Your skills as an HVAC technician cannot save you now, dork!" he said but then it returned its tragectory like a boomerang and hit Ozai in the back of the head where his CPU was stored. "ERROR! DOES NOT COMMUTE!"

Fire Lord Ozai then shut down and everybody who was in the Fire Nation shut down as well, including Zuko and Uncle Iroh, who were planning to kill Twinkle Toes anyway.

"Ah, it's all over. With nobody from the Fire Nation around to cause any problems for anybody: we shall have peace and happiness forever." said Thoth Baifong.

"Yes, indeed. Now let's all go home and enjoy 250 centillion years of immortality." and they all lived happily for the next 23 universal cycles.

Moral of the Story: If you have to disable a robot: aim for the part that looks like a head because that's where the CPU should be.


End file.
